polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Abbasid Caliphateball
Fatimidball Saffarid dynastyball Aghlabidball Mongol Empireball Ottoman Caliphateball |ended = 1258 1261 - 1517 |image = 27B986E0-C1A9-4DD7-BCAA-F3F0D1D10AA0.png |caption = I AM NOT OF TRAITOR! REMOVE UMAYYAD AND CRUSADERS!!! |government = Caliphate, Islamic Absolute Monarchy(Until 1000) |language = Arabic Persian |capital = Kufaball, then Baghdadball, then Al-Raqqahball (city), then Samarraball, then Cairoball |affiliation = (1261-1517) Mamlukball |religion = Islam |friends = Muslim states |enemies = KAFIR, Khazariacube, Ilkhanateball |intospace = No |bork = Abbas Abbas, Sunni Sunni, Laknat Laknat |reality = Abbasid Caliphate }}Abbasidball was the third Islamic caliphateball. He died in 1517. He is considered by Umayyadball as "The Ultimate traitor of Islam" because of his revolution against him and also about him giving up Iberia. The dynasty descended from Muhammad's youngest uncle, Abbas, from whom the dynasty got his name. The ball ruled as caliphs, and spent most of his time in modern-day Iraqball, after grasping control of the Muslim Empireball from the Umayyads in 750. He was killed by Ilkhanateball. However, after Mamlukball attacked Ilkhanateball, his rule was partially ressurected by Mamlukball in 1261 until 1517 when Ottomanball killed Mamlukball. Relations * Saffarid Dynastyball - STOP STEALING MUH CLAY IN PERSIA!!! * Khazariacube - REMOVE THIS KAFFIR TURK!!!! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I CAN NOT INTO CONQUERINGS UPPER BLACK SEA!! * Buyidball - Damn persian who tried to anschluss me! Take that kaffir! Seljukball removed yuo!!!! * Samanid Empireball - Good friend. He helped me remove Saffarid. * Ghaznavid Empireball - Same like Samanid. * Khwarazmian dynastyball - Friend who helped in crusades. * Sultanate of Rumball - Same as Khwarazmian. Why yuo help Mongols?! * Gokturkball - A good friend who hated Umayyad. I helped his son too. * Seljukball - Shukron for removing Buyid. *Turgeshball - GIB CLAY One of many countries whom I made into Islam. Tried to invade him, but I took a little of his land. * Mongol Empireball - LAKNAT!!! LAKNAT!!! LAKNAT YUO CHINESE DISTRACTOR!!! YOU DESTROY BEAUTIFUL CITY OF BAGHDAD! * Ilkhanateball - LAKNAT!!! DAMN TENGRIST MONGOL WHO HELPED THAT BARBARIC MONSTER TO ANSCHLUSS ME!!! HULAGU KHAN WAS A DAMN SILLY KHAN!!! * Mamlukball - This guy helped kebabs to repel Ilkhanate. May Allah bless him. * Iraqball - Iraq, my son! Good job for being strong and cool. Also the place where I took refuge before Mongols killed me. I'm proud of you for never giving up on terrorists. * Bagratid Armeniaball - STOP REVOLTING! But shukron for helping against that damn Greek. * Byzantine Empireball - LAKNAT AL-YUNANI EMPIRE!!! GET YOU AND YOUR RELIGION OFF FROM MIDDLE EAST!!! MIDDLE EAST IS JUST FOR ISLAM!!! * Kievan Rusball - I don't really know him that well, but shukron for killing Khazariacube, and he also fought Mongols. If he was of Muslim state, he would have been a good friend. * Umayyadball - Damn laknat caliph whom I rebelled against. Iberia is of Christian * Crusaders - LAKNAT! LAKNAT! LAKNAT!!! GET OFF MUH LANDS WHICH YOU CALL "IMPORTANTS" YOU UNHOLY ARMIES!!! * Abu Muslim - A Persian general who revolted to Umayyad. Thx for revolting against damn Umayyad and establishing me! * Fatimidball - PLOX STOP REVOLTING! But at least he kept the caliph going. Gallery xqlsrPx.png tUrDk4y.png Baghdadconquer.png 'yC0y75I.png 'ykDmBJT.png }} Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Africa Category:Egyptball Category:Turkeyball Category:Georgiaball Category:Iranball Category:Indiaball Category:Syriaball Category:Yemenball Category:Bahrainball Category:Islam Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Libyaball Category:Algeriaball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Kurdistanball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Iraqball Category:Lebanonball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Jordanball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Qatarball Category:Caliphate Category:Israelcube Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Sunni Category:Pakistanball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Omanball Category:Kebab Defender Category:Indian Ocean Category:Black Category:Black Yellow